Hands of War Tower Defense
Hands of War Tower Defense is the third main Hands of War game, with a tower defense-game style. It was released in January of 2012. The player chooses their champion's tower class, and then has to conquer all of the areas by surviving waves of enemies. They do this by placing their champion and towers to attack the oncoming waves. Towers There are a total of ten towers: *Guard Tower *Ranger *Warrior *Wizard *Ward Spire *Scouting Post *Battle Standard *Power Totem *Trading Outpost *Barracks Each tower can also choose an optional subclass every four levels, which adds a new ability to their attacks/effects. Story Brin Gardius is found in the council room, dying, and gives the player the Heartstone as he dies. The power of the heartstone slowly fades away. The land of Tempor is already in very bad shape, due to the civil war, and now a group of invaders are attacking Tempor. Enemies There is a wide range of enemies: Enslaved Peasant, Pledge, Scout, Novice, Trueblade, Recruit, Invader, Bowman, Myrmidon, Spellcaster, Archer, Conqueror, Pillager, Magician, Silent Guard, Rear Guard, Grunt, Fire Mage, Vanguard Captain, Bladeweaver, Stalker, Rogue Captain, Brute, Redsword, Battle Cleric, Stormstinger, Knight, Blademan, Swordsman, Sharpshooter, Mindshaper, Champion, Scout Captain, Greenblade, Squire, Elementalist, Spellspark, Vanguard Centurion, Hybrid Soldier, Foot Soldier, Cutpurse, Windmancer, Trailblazer, Levy Commander, Shard Hunter, Sellsword, Grand Marshall, Arrowmonger, Arcanist, Turncoat Soldier, Guardian, Undead Knight, Honor Knight, Warmonger, Creeper, Truespark Mage, and Lord General. Enemy Abilities The enemies can also have abilities, which can help them in various ways. *Resolute - Immune to all damage for a set amount of time. *Acrobat - Attacks have a set percent chance to miss them. *Stealth - Permanently invisible to normal towers. *Sprint - Increases move speed for two seconds. *Sure Foot - Immune to all slow effects. *Resilient - Permanently takes set percent less damage. *Stoneform - Immune to puncture and sunder effects. *Regrowth - Regains set percent health each second. Abilities The player's champion also has abilities. Each of these abilities can be upgraded. Ranger * Eagle Sight (Increases the range of all towers by 50% for 5 seconds) * Arrowstorm (Rains arrows on a selected area, dealing 45 damage over 3 seconds to all) * Teleport (Allows you to move your champion to an unoccupied location) * Fire Arrow (75% of your champion's attacks pass through their target) Warrior * Bloodlust (Increases the damage of all units by 50% for 5 seconds) * Storm of Swords (Summons magical swords dealing 45 damage over three seconds to all enemies) * Teleport (Allows you to move your champion to an unoccupied location) * Cleave (Your champions attacks deal 30% damage to nearby enemies) Wizard * Frenzy (Increases the fire rate of all units by 50% for 5 seconds) * Fire Nova (Blasts a selected area with fire, dealing 45 damage over three seconds to all enemies) * Teleport (Allows you to move your champion to an unoccupied location) * Frost Strike (Adds a slowing effect to your champions attacks) Maps There are thirty maps in the game. Two are premium content, which can either be bought or unlocked for free by playing with an account on ArmorGames.com. #Adenor Fields #Blade's Edge #Camper's Haven #Choke Point #Crossroads (Premium) #Devil's Path #Flood Plane #Hammerfall #Heartland #Hero's Way #Hidden Dagger #Hidden Path #Madness #Mountain Pass (Premium) #Night's Shadow #Northwood #Path of Agony #Path of Demons #Ranger's Path #Retribution #Sidewinder #Switchblade #Tangled Treeline #The Divide #The Ruins #Vixen's Divide #War Path #Warrior's Pass #Watcher's Field #Wizard's Way Special Tiles There are tiles in the game called "Special Tiles". They each have different effects. * Abandoned Tower (Guard Towers placed here refund 50 gold) * Steady Ground (Rangers placed here gain 25% base damage) * Mana Spring (Wizards placed here gain 25% base damage) * Rally Point (Warriors placed here gain 25% base damage) * Cornerstone (Ward Spires placed here gain 25% base damage) * Meeting Grounds (Barracks placed on this tile refund 50 gold) * Gemstone Mine (Trading Outposts placed here grant 5 more gold) Trivia *This is the only game of the series in which you can get all of the Factions to Ally standing. *The type of this game was based on the Ravine game, also made by Axis Games. Category:Games